Archivo: Griffin
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Umbrella ha desaparecido en las sombras y se ha dividido en dos facciones; White Umbrella, una empresa dedicada a la investigación genética con la intención de curar las enfermedades genéticas más comunes y Red Umbrella, la empresa encargada de "limpiar el desastre" que dejó la antigua empresa. Rookie, el nuevo miembro de un escuadrón de RW es enviado a la ciudad de México.
1. Prologue

Prólogo

"05/28/2013

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que ocurrió, habrá sido entre las dos o las tres de la mañana; todos estaban trabajando como de costumbre, el horario regular de los laboratorios en WU, algunos de nosotros trabajábamos a todo lo que da, desquitando cada centavo de nuestro alto salario, mientras otros como Griffin tan sólo se recostaban en sus sillas reclinables a beber café… el tipo de escoria que detenía el avance del proyecto. ¿Cuál es el proyecto?, una cura para el cáncer, básicamente es un lentivirus, o bien, un virus controlable fácilmente debido a que su proceso de replicación es lento y dirigido; en específico, se busca que este virus reemplace la secuencia dañada de un oncogén o un gen supresor de tumores y así corregir célula por célula el daño que lleva a sufrir el cáncer, ¿el lado negativo?, el proceso es muy lento y aun así, no es tan efectivo como se esperaría. Mi nombre es Sartyr Blaze, el director del proyecto efectuado en la ciudad de México a cargo de los laboratorios White Umbrella, una empresa que se mudó al país hace pocos meses, al parecer pertenecía a una empresa llamada Umbrella, pero oscuros rumores acerca de la empresa causaron que cerrara, ahora, la división de salud de la empresa se ha instalado en México, esperando poder prosperar nuevamente y recuperarse del escándalo que se armó alrededor de los directores de la antigua empresa. Por mi está bien lo que haya sido de Umbrella, lo importante ahora es que White Umbrella busca curar varias de las enfermedades genéticas más comunes en la población mundial… ¿lo malo? Algunos de los empleados aún le tienen lealtad a la antigua empresa… y al parecer, aprendí que algunos de ellos también se trajeron los oscuros secretos de Umbrella y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que los empleados como Griffin son los más peligrosos.

Todo comenzó cuando decidí salir a tomar el aire; el laboratorio se encuentra en el último piso, así que la mejor opción para tomar un poco de aire o echarse un cigarrito es la azotea; no pasé mucho tiempo contemplando las luces de los antros que ya estaban por cerrar cuando uno de mis laboratoristas llegó corriendo hasta mi con cara de preocupación, se había infectado con una cepa del virus, nunca antes había pasado, al parecer su traje biológico tenía una fuga, un pequeño rasguño en el brazo y se había dado cuenta dentro del área en la que se trabaja el virus; esto en si no tendría que presentar un problema grave, no necesariamente se habría infectado con el virus si los recipientes se encontraban cerrados, sin embargo, el protocolo dictaba que el personal infectado debía ser puesto en cuarentena y bajo observación… claro que eso ya valía poco tomando en cuenta que el sujeto había corrido por toda el área y había llegado hasta la azotea para hablar directamente con el director del laboratorio y arriesgarlo a una infección. Fuera como fuera hice lo que creí correcto, encerrarlo unos días bajo observación, de todas formas el virus no era mortal, en teoría ni siquiera podía causar daño al cuerpo humano; le dimos una dosis del antivirus, una sustancia que detiene la replicación de las células infectadas, y la administramos a todos los que tuvieron contacto con el empleado. Pasaron unas horas de la inyección del antivirus para que me diera cuenta de que alguien no estaba presente en el laboratorio, ese maldito Griffin se había ido con sus cosas, seguramente no planeaba regresar y lo peor, se había llevado uno de los contenedores de nitrógeno… la verdadera duda era ¿qué se llevó en el contenedor?

Las cámaras de seguridad me dieron todas las respuestas que necesitaba e incluso, respondieron dudas que nunca pasaron por mi mente; Griffin había hecho el rasguño en el traje con uno de los bisturís quirúrgicos y había llevado en secreto su propio proyecto, alguna cepa del virus… quizá con una secuencia de RNA diferente a la que usábamos en el proyecto… ¿pero con qué fines?, se había lleva su cepa en el contenedor, junto con el antivirus que él mismo diseñaba en los horarios de comida, cuando no quedaba nadie más en el edificio. Muy inteligente supongo, se muestra como un ex empleado de Umbrella que tenemos que mantener en la nómina y finge no hacer nada, incluso podría haber jurado que el hombre no sabía cómo funcionaba el equipo del laboratorio… pero todo ese tiempo había llevado su propio experimento bajo mis narices y yo ni cuenta me había dado. El maldito se había ido de las instalaciones y quizá era tarde para seguirlo, tan sólo me resigné a reportarlo… grave error, me arrepiento de ello cada segundo de mi vida.

Unas horas después de terminar mi turno en el laboratorio, aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, recibí una llamada del director de WU, habían encontrado a Griffin en la carretera, había sido detenido por un par de policías por ir a exceso de velocidad, así que el muy estúpido se inyectó su propio virus… ahora su cuerpo estaba en la morgue, registrado como muerte por envenenamiento y a punto de que se le realizara una autopsia para encontrar cuál había sido la sustancia que lo había matado. Tardé en entender la razón de la llamada, si bien el imbécil de Griffin estaba en mi división, no tenía por qué importarme que el bastardo estaba muerto, pero claro, no era por eso, se me había informado en caso de que quisiera saber los síntomas, después de todo, tenía a un hombre en cuarentena sin saber si el virus del que se pudo haber infectado fue el mío o el de Griffin, como fuera decidí ir a la morgue y participar en la autopsia, después de todo tengo cierto conocimiento de anatomía. Pero cuando llegué al lugar, encontré una escena terrible; la delegación era un caos, todos corrían por todos lados y algunos sólo se quedaban ahí parados, con una expresión sombría en el rostro mientras miraban al piso, babeando charcos y charcos. El shock más grande fue ver al mismísimo doctor Griffin subiendo las escaleras que llegaban del sótano, ¡el maldito bastardo caminaba! Y aunque tenía el mismo aspecto grisáceo de las individuos parados y babeando, parecía tener mucha más conciencia, ya que en cuanto me vio tronó los dedos y comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento, seguido por las personas enfermas como si fueran sus esclavos… "

-¡Eh! Rookie, deja ese pedazo de basura ahí, eres parte del Wolf Pack ahora, no sé cómo lo hacía la U.S.S. pero aquí no sólo tienes que cuidar tu espalda, también nos tienes que cubrir a todos nosotros, deja de distraerte.

El novato asintió, guardando el maltratado cuaderno en una de las bolsas de su chaleco y echó un último vistazo al edificio a través de los vidrios azules de su máscara negra que le cubría completamente el rostro; al igual que el resto de los miembros del Wolf Pack, tan sólo se veían sus ojos detrás de aquellos gruesos cristales; su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el chaleco antibalas, el cinturón de municiones y los pantalones, todo negro para confundirlo con la oscuridad y unas pesadas botas para cualquier terreno. De su hombro colgaba la correa del rifle de asalto M-16 que sostenía en ambas manos y de su cinturón, alado de los enormes cartuchos del rifle, enfundada con dos cargadores de repuesto, una Bretta de 9.0 mm como arma de apoyo. Caminaba con pasos pesados pero decididos por el edificio sucio y lleno de escombros, siguiendo el camino marcado por sus 5 compañeros; Wolf, el líder del escuadrón, lo único que sabía de él era su edad, 44 años, el más grande de todos; Bequi, la paramédico, primera misión en campo abierto y la más agradable del grupo; Sniper, francotirador del grupo, hasta donde el novato sabía, tenía casi tanta experiencia como Wolf y en extremo letal a pesar de su apariencia, delgado y sin músculos; Heavy Metal, el tanque del equipo, era el único cubierto de pies a cabeza con equipo antibalas, uno sólo de sus brazos era casi del tamaño de Sniper y su peso rondaba por los 100 Kg; finalmente, Pain Killer… No había mucho qué decir del sujeto, nunca hablaba, era el científico de campo y hasta dónde sabía, nunca utilizaba medicamentos o analgésicos, un soldado al que el dolor no parecía detener. Ahora era parte del escuadrón élite de Red Umbrella, encargados de limpiar el desastre de los ex empleados de Umbrella y en este caso… los encargados de eliminar a cualquier testigo del incidente e inculpar a otro país de un ataque terrorista, como siempre lo había hecho la empresa.

-Muy bien cachorros, haremos esto como se debe, rápido y sigiloso, Heavy Metal, al frente del grupo, Sniper, asegura el perímetro, Bequi y Pain Killer al centro, ¡Rookie!, más vale que nos cuides las espaldas, estarás al final de la fila, ¡muévanse!

El joven novato alistó su arma antes de que el escuadrón comenzara a correr silenciosamente por los pasillos del edificio… podía jurar que justo antes de avanzar la paramédico le había guiñado el ojo, pero era difícil decirlo cuando la máscara negra de la paramédico le cubría el rostro… claro que no tanto como la máscara del científico; los ojos de Pain Killer no se veían nunca, la máscara parecía cubrir toda la cara debido al vidrio oscuro a la altura de sus ojos. Todos llevaban un rifle de asalto, un arma secundaría y a excepción de Rookie, una tercer arma "característica" de cada miembro, un derecho que se ganaba al cumplir el primer año en el Wolf Pack y el novato estaba a una semana de cumplir su año, así que terminar con esa misión era una prioridad, entre más pronto terminara con eso, más pronto se graduaría como miembro oficial del escuadrón.

"_Bien Rookie, esta es tu primera misión, la oportunidad de demostrar que mereces estar en el equipo"_


	2. Chapter 1

1

Al salir del edificio lo primero que Rookie pudo sentir fueron los fuertes golpes de las gotas que golpeaban su casco; era casi imposible ver más allá de un metro, el casco limitaba mucho la vista sin lluvia, ahora que la ciudad era cubierta por una densa capa de lluvia, se había vuelto casi imposible ver. La formación se había mantenido, no habían encontrado nada en el edificio, ni siquiera al empleado que debía estar en cuarentena… ¿Qué había pasado ahí? La pregunta no dejaba de rondar la cabeza de Rookie, aquel diario, tenía que seguir leyendo en algún momento, pero tendría que esperar a estar cubierto, quizá el equipo descansaría en algún punto… aunque conociendo a Wolf, probablemente la misión acabaría ese mismo día.

-¡Rookie! Cubre la retaguardia, de nada me sirve que le cuides el trasero a Bequi.

Asintió de inmediato, volteando rápidamente, por alguna razón, el comentario de Wolf había sonado malintencionado, pero trató de no ponerle atención; el capitán era un hombre que disfrutaba su trabajo, los llamaba "cachorros" y el escuadrón lo consideraba como un padre, siempre tratando de protegerlos y corregirlos si cometían un error… pero sobre todo, lo amaban por su capacidad de mantener al equipo unido todo el tiempo; Heavy Metal por otro lado, era visto como el atemorizante hermano mayor, ese al que acudes cuando te molestan en la escuela para que golpee al brabucón, según tenía entendido, era capaz de derrotar a un ejército él solo.

-Señor… estamos rodeados por algo. –La suave y silenciosa voz de Sniper se hizo notar apenas a por encima de la lluvia, era un personaje muy extraño, casi no hablaba, pero acataba las órdenes de manera perfecta.

-¿De cuántos hablamos cachorro?

-Unos diez o doce individuos, mis sensores térmicos indican que su temperatura corporal está por debajo de los 30°C.

-Imposible –interrumpió Bequi con su voz tan dulce y serena, tenía que admitir que aunque nunca había visto su rostro, Bequi era muy atractiva, al menos hasta las curvas bien definidas que dejan ver su traje apretado. –El cuerpo humano mantiene una temperatura alrededor de 36°C, no podrían sobrevivir con una temperatura tan baja.

Wolf indicó al grupo que se detuviera con una seña y después alzó su rifle, apuntando hacia el frente. Inmediatamente el resto del equipo tomó su arma y apuntó sin saber precisamente a qué le dispararían.

-Sniper, ¿a cuántos te puedes llevar?

-Seis… contando los del lado derecho, hay otros tres al frente, uno atrás y dos a la izquierda.

-Bien, Bequi y Pain Killer se encargan de los dos a la izquierda, Heavy Metal y yo tomaremos los de enfrente, Rookie, contamos contigo para el último.

El novato tragó saliva y apuntó a la nada, la pesada máscara antigás que llevaba puesta no lo dejaba ver bien y nunca había sido el mejor disparando, no quería ser el que gastara más balas para matar a un solo individuo. Seis tiros sonaron de lado derecho, Sniper seguramente había derribado a sus seis objetivos, algo obvio tomando en cuenta que tenía sensores de calor; otro más de lado izquierdo, probablemente de Bequi, finalmente lo vio, una sola persona caminando hacia él, arrastrando su pie derecho, con los brazos colgando al frente y la mirada abajo. Otro disparo de lado derecho y el apagado sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo, ese había llegado cerca; el individuo que tenía en frente avanzaba torpemente hacia él, pero su dedo no lograba tirar del gatillo y sus manos temblaban.

-Tres abajo Wolf.

Heavy Metal había derribado a sus tres objetivos sin un solo disparo… Rookie subió su rifle de asalto, amenazando con disparar, pero el sujeto seguía avanzando lentamente hacia él. Otro disparo, seguido de la voz de Bequi –Dos abajo.- Seguía acercándose, estirando sus brazos hacia él y finalmente se dio cuenta, la criatura babeaba mientras se arrastraba hacia él, estaba a pocos metros, su rostro se alzó para dejar ver la mandíbula colgando y los pedazos de piel desgarrados con rastros de sangre coagulada; fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, no era humana, tenía un aspecto grisáceo mientras seguía caminando hacia él, el peligro era inminente, pero Rookie no lograba hacer el disparo, seguía sin creer lo que veía, en todos sus años en la U.S.S. nunca había visto algo así, era una escena asquerosa que sólo le dejaba sentir miedo y nauseas. Finalmente el sonido del rifle lo regresó a la realidad, encontrando a su lado a Sniper, quien tan sólo lo miró un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza y regresar a su posición.

-Muy bien cachorros, recuerden esas cosas ya no son personas, disparen a la cabeza sin dudar… ¿entendido Rookie?

El novato asintió con la cabeza, regresando a su posición, eso había sido terrible, no había tenido el valor de tirar el gatillo, aquella imagen rondaba su mente mientras el equipo seguía avanzando, no estaba seguro de poder derribar a una de esas… cosas si tuviera que hacerlo.

-Enemigos a las 14:00 y a las 10:00.

-¿Puedes con ellos Sniper?

Dos tiros se escucharon del rifle de Sniper, sin duda alguna era un soldado impresionante y en extremo capaz, no parecía tener los mismos problemas que Rookie para disparar contra una persona… si es que a eso se le podía llamar persona. Avanzaron varios metros caminando sobre el pavimento, Sniper había derribado ya a varias de esas cosas, mientras el novato trataba de mantener su mente distraída de lo que había pasado en su primer enfrentamiento, no podía esperar a llegar a su objetivo… pero ¿cuál era el objetivo de la misión? ¿"Limpiar el desastre", matar a todos en la ciudad, incendiarla y salir de ahí? No podría ser eso, no mandarían a un equipo a la ciudad, sería más fácil lanzar un misil, quizá habían sido enviados a rescatar civiles… si es que quedaban, pero muy seguramente, el verdadero objetivo de la misión era encontrar al responsable de lo que había ocurrido y descubrir la verdad. De momento se dedicó a seguir al grupo, volteando a veces para asegurarse de que la delgada espalda de Bequi estuviera detrás de él, no quería perderse por mirar hacia atrás.

-Muy bien cachorros, no podemos seguir con esta lluvia, la visibilidad es nula, Sniper, encuentra un edificio en dónde refugiarnos que esté libre; Heavy Metal, Rookie, mantengan el perímetro, Bequi, Pain Killer conmigo, en cuanto tengamos un edificio entramos.

-A la derecha, unos 20 metros; dos infectados entrando a la izquierda y otro más en el piso superior.

-Muy bien, Bequi, Pain Killer, tomen los del piso de abajo ya ya ya.

El equipo entró con velocidad, mientras Heavy Metal se atrincheraba frente al edificio; el novato siguió los movimientos de su superior y se colocó a su lado, cuidando el lado derecho mientras su compañero custodiaba el izquierdo. Una voz grave y apenas audible por encima de la lluvia llegó hasta Rookie.

-Eh, novato, tienes que recordar algo, esas cosas ya no son personas, no se puede razonar con ellas y por ningún motivo puedes tenerles compasión… así que no entiendo por qué dudaste, ¿tuviste miedo?

Rookie asintió sin mirar la máscara de su compañero, le daba pena admitirlo, pero el pánico o había invadido al ver a aquél ser acercarse hacia él.

-Todos cagamos nuestros pantalones cuando los vimos por primera vez; Bequi se hizo bolita en el suelo y Pain Killer tampoco logró tirar del gatillo… claro que por razones distintas… por mi parte, la primera vez que vi una de esas cosas sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba, no podía ni pensar, ¿pero sabes qué hice?, gritarle a la maldita cosa y convencerme de que si no lo derribaba, él me iba a derribar. Está bien tener miedo, sin duda alguna el peligro está ahí y muchas veces es de muerte, pero que sobrevivas a ese peligro depende de ti, de tu fuerza, de tus agallas y de tu capacidad de superar tus miedos. –El enorme sujeto le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, su mano era enorme y pesada, sin duda alguna el tipo se ejercitaba todo el tiempo. –Y de todas formas puedes estar seguro de que todo el equipo está aquí para cuidarte, pero eso también significa que tú debes protegernos y ayudarnos de la misma manera, ¿de acuerdo?

Rookie le dedicó una sonrisa a pesar de saber que no la vería y asintió enérgico, era verdad, ahora pertenecía a un equipo y tenía que protegerlos a toda costa, así como ellos no dejarían que algo lo matara. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando Pain Killer salió del edificio y les indicó con señas que entraran. Apenas entraron cuando Heavy Metal atrancó la puerta con uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala; el edificio era una casa de dos pisos, con una sala comedor, una cocineta y un baño en la planta inferior, por supuesto, ninguno prendió una luz y todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que Wolf bajara. Rookie se mantuvo atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido, confiaba en Sniper para advertirlos de alguna firma térmica, pero tenía que hacer su parte y si podía notar algo antes, tenía que hacerlo y solucionar el asunto. Finalmente el comandante bajó, los miró a todos y les indicó que se acercaran antes de comenzar a hablar en un tono bajo, pero con el mismo autoritarismo de siempre.

-Bequi, Pain Killer y Rookie tomarán el cuarto de la derecha, Heavy Metal y yo el derecho, Sniper, tomas el primer turno de guardia, en 60 minutos cambiamos, partimos en dos horas, utilícenlas como mejor les convenga y mantengan la luz baja, no utilicen el agua, queda prohibido encender cualquier aparato electrónico o luz del edificio, limítense a usar su linterna.

El equipo asintió y cada miembro se movilizó inmediatamente a su "estación". Entrando al cuarto lo primero que notaron fue el olor, era como si alguien hubiera muerto ahí… y seguramente era así, pero no podía quejarse, había dos camas y una silla en ese lugar, algo de ropa y lo más importante, un baño; claro que la restricción de no usar agua dejaba muchas desventajas como para usarlo. Bequi fue la primera en romper el silencio, con su voz suave y femenina dándose a notar a pesar del sonido del agua golpeando las ventanas.

-Bueno, si no les molesta, realmente necesito usar el tocador, Rookie, puedes tomar una cama si quieres, dormiré en la misma que Pain Killer.

El novato asintió sin pensarlo mucho, eran compañeros desde hacía más tiempo, era natural que prefiriera compartir la cama con Pain Killer, además no era algo que tuviera que estar pensando en ese momento. Miró a su compañero mientras tomaba una cama, nunca lo había escuchado hablar, suponía que Pain Killer era del tipo callado, lo cual era perfecto, porque él mismo no había dicho una palabra, en la U.S.S. le habían enseñado a no cuestionar, no bromear y no comentar nada a menos que fuera realmente necesario y hasta ahora, no había tenido necesidad de hablar. Se recostó en la cama y encendió su linterna a media luz, sacó el cuaderno de su chaleco y se dispuso a leer desde dónde se había quedado.

"05/29/2013

Han pasado unas horas desde que escapé de ese lugar, tuve mucha suerte, un policía me sacó de ahí; Jorge, buen hombre, dedicado y profesional. Nos hemos quedado en mi casa desde que salimos de la delegación, conmigo vinieron Enrique, uno de mis empleados y Adriana, no sé nada de ella, se nos pegó mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad. Es increíble, pero en apenas unas horas la calle se ha llenado de esas cosas y por su falta de organización, comienzo a creer que no están bajo el control de Griffin, quizá por una mutación en el virus… o porque el maldito no está cerca de ellos, necesito más tiempo para entender mejor este extraño fenómeno, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podré permanecer en mi casa¡…"


End file.
